Illidan Sturmgrimm
Illidan Sturmgrimm, bekannt als Der Verräter, war für geraume Zeit der selbsternannte Herrscher über die Scherbenwelt, welche er vom Schwarzen Tempel aus regierte. Er wurde als Nachtelf geboren, war aber zuletzt nach Maiev Schattensang Meinung „''weder Nachtelf noch Dämon, sondern mehr''“. Er war der Zwillingsbruder von Malfurion Sturmgrimm und verliebt in Tyrande Wisperwind (was er möglicherweise immer noch ist). Einst ein unglaublich talentierter Zauberer, wobei seine genauen Fähigkeiten heutzutage schwer einzuordnen sind, da er die Kräfte der Dämonenjäger und Zauberer vereinte, und zudem durch den Schädel von Gul'dan einen weiteren Machtzuwachs erlebt hat. Das Streben nach Macht und der Meisterung des Arkanen führten zu einer Reihe von grausigen Taten gegen sein eigenes Volk sowie gegen die anderen Völker Azeroth. Unter anderem kämpfte er vermeintlich auf Sargeras' Seite im Krieg der Ahnen und schuf einen zweiten Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Für diese Taten wurde er für 10.000 Jahre eingesperrt, und wurde erst vor kurzem von Tyrande Wisperwind gewaltsam befreit. Er erhielt den Beinamen Verräter für seine Taten gegen die Nachtelfen, und führte anschliessend den Titel "Herrscher über die Scherbenwelt" Krieg der Ahnen Illidan, Zwillingsbruder von Malfurion, nutzte die Magie der Hochwohlgeborenen. In seiner Jugend hatte er sich wie sein Bruder in druidischen Künsten versucht, jedoch zog ihn die Zauberei auf eine Art und Weise an, mit der die Magie der Natur nicht mithalten konnte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder wurde Illidan mit goldenen Augen geboren, was zur damaligen Zeit als Zeichen eines großen Schicksals angesehen wurde - allerdings wiesen diese auf starkes druidisches Potenzial hinhttp://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/encyclopedia/508.xml. Als Malfurion und Tyrande ihren Weg bereits gefunden hatten, befand sich Illidan immer noch auf der Suche. Obschon er selbst nicht zu den Hochwohlgeborenen zählte, wurde er zum persönlichen Zauberer von Kur'talos Rabenkrone, nachdem er dem Adeligen das Leben gerettet hatte. Als Archimonde mit seiner Invasion Azeroths begann, drängte Malfurion seinen Bruder dazu, seine Königin zu verlassen. Illidan folgte seinem Bruder. Doch als Cenarius und die Drachen in den Kampf eingriffen, wurde Malfurion schnell klar, daß sie es mit einem übermächtigen Gegner zu tun hatten. So entschloss er sich dazu, den Brunnen der Ewigkeit zu zerstören. thumb|300px|left|Illidan im Krieg der Ahnen. Dieser Plan gefiel Illidan ganz und gar nicht. Der Brunnen war die Quelle seiner Magie - und womöglich der Ursprung der Unsterblichkeit der Nachtelfen - und der Verlust stellte einen Preis dar, den er nicht bereit war zu bezahlen. Zusätzlich wuchs seine Bewunderung für die Magie der Brennenden Legion von Tag zu Tag, und er sah eine magische Reinheit unter dem augenscheinlichen Chaos. Die Nachtelfen kämpften indessen auf verlorenem Posten, die Truppen der Legion wuchsen von Tag zu Tag an. Der Satyr Xavius nutzte Illidans Zweifel aus, um ihn zu verderben. Illidan hatte starke Gefühle für Tyrande Wisperwind, eine junge Priesterin der Schwestern von Elune. Er versuchte immer wieder ihr zu beweisen, dass er ihrer würdig war, was dazu führte, daß er - vor allem in magischen Angelegenheiten - oft handelte, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Doch während Illidan sich weiterhin bemühte, ihr Herz für sich zu gewinnen, war keinem von beiden bewusst, dass dieser Kampf schon vorbei war, noch bevor er begonnen hatte: Tyrande hatte sich fast von Anfang an für Malfurion entschieden. Xavius nutzte diesen Umstand aus, und flüsterte Illidan zu, daß wenn Malfurion sterben würde, Illidan keinen Rivalen mehr zu befürchten hätte. Als Illidan Tyrande in den Armen seines Bruders sah, riss seine letzte Verbindung mit den Verteidigern. Illidan fasste einen neuen Plan, und reiste nach Zin Azshari, wo er sich augenscheinlich Azshara und Mannoroth anschloss. Sein Plan war es, die Dämonenseele für sich zu beanspruchen, welches ein mächtiges Artefakt war, was von der Todesschwinge geschaffen worden war und die Portale, durch die die Dämonen nach Azeroth kamen, schließen konnte. Um diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, brauchte Illidan allerdings weitere Macht. Illidan wurde Sargeras vorgestellt, welcher den Plan, die Dämonenseele zu erlangen, sofort erkannte. Sargeras war von diesem Plan angetan, und gab Illidan ein „''Geschenk''“ im Gegenzug für seine Treue. Illidan wurden die Augen ausgebrannt, welche durch mystische Flammen ersetzt wurden, die Illidan erlaubten, jegliche Form der Magie aufzuspüren. Sein Körper wurde von arkanen Tätowierungen bedeckt. Azshara war begeistert vom „''neuen Illidan''“, welcher ihre Annäherungen allerdings mit Vorsicht genoss. Nichtsdestotrotz vertraute Azshara Illidan nicht blind, und entsandte Varo'then, welcher Illidan bei seiner Suche begleiten sollte. Doch sein Bruder Malfurion und die Nachtelfen griffen die Zitadelle Azsharas an und versuchten das Portal, das für Sargeras geöffnet wurde, zu vernichten. Kurz bevor das Portal in sich zusammenbrach und den Mahlstrom schuf, der einen großen Teil der Landmassen für immer auf den Grund des Meeres riss, füllte Illidan noch sieben Phiolen mit dem Wasser des Brunnens. Nach der Spaltung der Welt bestieg Illidan die Spitze des Bergs Hyjal wo er einen kleinen ruhigen See vorfand. In diesen füllte er drei Phiolen des Brunnen der Ewigkeit, welche er gerettet hatte, welche den See rasch zu einem neuen Brunnen umwandelten. Seine Freude war allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer, als Tyrande, Malfurion und die übrigen überlebenden Nachtelfen am Berg Hyjal angekommen waren - sie waren über Illidans Tat zutiefst bestürzt. Malfurion konnte den Verrat seines Bruders nicht akzeptieren, und versuchte ihn darüber aufzuklären, warum sein Weg der falsche war. Malfurion bestand darauf, daß die Magie von Natur aus chaotisch sei, und solange sie existierte, zwangsläufig Zerstörung mit sich bringen würde. Illidan weigerte sich, seinem Bruder zuzuhören, so sehr war er schon von den magischen Mächten entzückt, und sein Bruder erschien ihm als unwissender Narr. Illidan war sich sicher daß, wenn die Legion zurückkehren würde, sie nur mit Hilfe der Magie geschlagen werden könnte. Diese nichtvorhandene Reue traf Malfurion schwer, und er sah, daß sein Bruder der Magie komplett erlegen war. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, seinen Bruder zum Tode zu verurteilen, und so entschied er, dass Illidan für alle Ewigkeit eingesperrt werden müsste. Befreiung aus dem Gefängnis 10.000 Jahre lang schmorte Illidan in einem finsteren Gefängnis. Califax, ein Wächter der Lichtung und ein Kontingent aus Nachtelfen bewachten in Tag und Nacht. Befreit wurde Illidan von Tyrande, welche die Wachen erschlug um ihm die Freiheit zurück zu schenken. Sie erhoffte sich, Illidan könnte eine Hilfe gegen die wiedergekehrte Legion sein, welche als Geißel zurück nach Azeroth gekommen war. Dieser schwor auch, den Nachtelfen zu helfen, allerdings nicht für sein Volk, sondern weil er immer noch Gefühle für Tyrande hatte. Danach wollte er die Nachtelfen für immer verlassen. Malfurion widersetzte sich Tyrandes Entscheidung, er konnte die Ermordung der Wachen nicht gutheißen, und hielt Illidans Befreiung für einen katastrophalen Fehler. Illidan war frustriert, dass sein Bruder ihm immer noch so wenig Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, und wollte unbedingt unter Beweis stellen, dass die Dämonen keine Macht über ihn besaßen. So ließ er Malfurion zurück und machte sich mit einer Truppe Nachtelfen auf in den Teufelswald, um die Legion zu jagen. thumb|260px|Illidan nachdem er die Macht des Schädels des Gul'dan in sich aufgenommen hat. Im Teufelswald begegnete er Arthas, dem Helden des Lichkönigs, und ein Kampf entbrannte. Beide Kämpfer erkannten, dass sie ebenbürtig waren, und es keinen entscheidenden Sieger geben konnte. Illidan brach das Duell ab, und wollte von Arthas wissen warum ihn dieser aufgesucht hatte. Arthas machte ihn auf ein altes Relikt aufmerksam, den Schädel des Gul'dan, welcher für die Verderbnis vom Teufelswald verantwortlich sei. Er erklärte dass, sollte dieses Relikt zerstört werden, die Verderbnis schwinden würde. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Illidan darauf anspringen würde, verbarg Arthas keinerlei Details über die Macht des Schädels aus und deutete darauf hin, dass sein Meister von Illidans Machtdurst Bescheid wüsste. Obschon Illidan Arthas nicht vertraute, machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Schädel und seiner Macht. Ein großes Dämonentor beschützte den Schädel, und Illidan und seine Streitkräfte mussten sich den Weg erst freikämpfen. Getrieben von der Notwendigkeit und vom Glauben, mit weiterer Macht könne er sich in den Augen Malfurions zurückkaufen, zerschmetterte er den Schädel und nutzte die herausströmende Macht für sich selbst. Er wurde merklich stärker, aber für diese Stärke zahlte er einen Preis. Die Mächte des Relikts veränderten Illidan. Selbst zu einem Dämon geworden, hüllte sich Illidan in Schatten und besiegte letztendlich Tichondrius. Tyrande und Malfurion waren in der Zwischenzeit im Teufelswald angekommen, und erkannten Illidan zuerst nicht. Als er sich zu erkennen gab, waren beide angewidert. Sie spürten die dämonische Macht, welche in Illidan schlumerte und wandten sich verzweifelt ab. Malfurion war außer sich vor Wut und überzeugt, sein Bruder habe seine Seele für die Macht verkauft. Er verbannte ihn aus den Wäldern der Nachtelfen. Illidan fühlte sich missverstanden und seinem Opfer nicht entsprechend gewürdigt, und machte sich aus dem Staub. Verbündeter der Dämonen Nachdem die Legion besiegt worden war, stattete Kil'jaeden Illidan einen Besuch ab. Obschon er Illidans „''Vergangenheit''“ im Dienste der Legion nicht vergessen hatte, bot er ihm eine letzte Chance an, ihm zu dienen. Er befahl ihm, den Frostthron aufzusuchen, und zu zerstören. Ner'zhul war zu mächtig geworden, und Kil'jaeden hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über ihn, daher sollte Illidan ihn ausschalten. Im Gegenzug bot Kil'jaeden Illidan mehr Macht und Magie als er sich je erträumen könnte. Illidan erhielt weitere Macht vom Dämonen, und die „Kugel des Kil'jaeden“ sollte ihm bei seinem Unterfangen helfen. Durch den Schädel des Gul'dan kannte Illidan die Erinnerungen des verrückten Hexenmeisters, und er fasste einen Plan, den er ohne Verbündete allerdings nicht durchführen konnte. Anstatt sich neue Diener zu suchen, besann er sich auf „''alte Freunde''“, und rief die Naga an die Oberfläche. Die Naga waren die früheren Quel'dorei, Diener der Königin Azshara, und sie sehnten sich nach Rache an den Nachtelfen und allen anderen Landbewohnern, welche die Spaltung überlebt hatten. Azshara entsandte ihre Oberste Zofe, Lady Vashj, um die anzuführen, welche als „''Illidans Naga''“ bekannt wurden. Illidan musste sich allerdings immer noch um die Wächterin, Maiev Schattensang, kümmern, welche ihn erbarmungslos über ganz Kalimdor verfolgt hatte. Illidan flüchtete zum Hafen von Nendis während die Naga und Satyrn den Weg hinter ihm aufräumten. Mit einigen Streitkräften segelte er auf einem Schiff davon, während die restlichen Naga alles daran setzten, die übrigen Schiffe zu zerstören, um eine Verfolgung zu verhindern. Schließlich landete er am Ufer der Verheerten Inseln - den Ruinen von Suramar (ironischerweise die Stadt, in der Illidan aufgewachsen war) - welche Gul'dan und seine Hexenmeister 20 Jahre früher aus dem Meer emporgehoben hatten. Hier befand sich das Grabmal von Sargeras. Konfrontation auf den Verheerten Inseln Aber es schien, als seien Illidans Diener nicht allzu erfolgreich gewesen. Maiev und die Wächter trafen kurz nach Illidan auf den Verheerten Inseln ein, und ein Kampf entbrannte. Illidan erreichte das Grabmal dicht gefolgt von Maiev. Durch Gul'dans Wissen war es ein Leichtes für Illidan, sich durch das Grabmal hindurchzubewegen und er erreichte die Kammer welche das Auge von Sargeras enthielt. Maiev unterbrach Illidan und Vashj, als sie das Artefakt aktivieren wollten und aus Rache, weil sie ihn 10.000 Jahre eingesperrt hatte, brachte Illidan das Grabmal zum Einsturz, und floh über den Wasserweg der Naga. thumb|400px|left|Illidan ruft die Naga aus den Tiefen des Meeres. Naisha und alle übrigen Wächter kamen im Grabmal ums Leben, Maiev jedoch konnte dank ihrer Zauberkräfte flüchten. Zurück an der Oberfläche trafen Maiev und Illidan erneut aufeinander, während sich ein Bote ins Eschental aufmachte, um für Verstärkung zu sorgen. Als Maievs Stützpunkt fast überrannt wurde, trafen Tyrande und Malfurion auf den Verheerten Inseln ein, und Illidans Streitkräfte wurden zurückgedrängt. Die Meisten konnten jedoch flüchten, bevor sie schwerwiegende Verluste davontrugen. Tyrande verfolgte Illidan, welcher sie abfing um sie zu schützen, sie jedoch ausdrücklich warnte, nicht weiter einzugreifen. Er floh erneut über das Meer. Während dieses Kampfes beichtete Tyrande schlussendlich, warum sie Illidan verschmäht hatte: er war derart besessen an magische und politische Macht zu gelangen, dass er seine innere Stärke vergaß. Malfurion hingegen, obschon er immer mächtiger wurde, hielt an seiner Stärke fest. Illidan landete an den Ufern von Lordaeron und durchquerte rasch den Silberwald auf dem Weg nach Dalaran. Dalaran Hier benutzte er das Auge von Sargeras um die Eiskappen zum Schmelzen zu bringen, und Eiskrone und Frostthron zu vernichten. Allerdings wurde er von Maiev und Malfurion unterbrochen, und der Zauberspruch schlug fehl. Malfurion hatte gespürt, dass Illidans Zauberspruch das Land entzwei riss, und beschlossen ihn aufzuhalten, da er eine Gefahr für die Welt darstelle. Illidan nannte seinen Bruder einen Narr, da er nicht verstand dass Illidan den Lichkönig zerstören wollte, der immerhin ihr gemeinsamer Feind war. Malfurion hingegen war außer sich vor Wut, dass Illidan Schuld am Tod Tyrandes sei, welche, laut Tyrandes Aussagen, ums Leben gekommen war. Illidan war erschüttert, dass die Frau die er liebte, tot war. In diesem Moment traf der junge Prinz Kael'thas ein. Er behauptete, es sei vielleicht noch etwas früh, von Tyrandes Tod zu sprechen. Sie war nicht von den Untoten getötet worden, wie Maiev berichtet hatte, sondern lediglich in einen Fluss gefallen und von der Strömung mitgerissen worden. Malfurion nahm die Wächterin auf der Stelle fest, und machte sich auf die Suche nach Tyrande. Illidan flehte seinen Bruder an, bei der Suche nach seiner geliebten Priesterin mithelfen zu dürfen, da die Naga den Fluss wesentlich schneller durchkämmen konnten. Sie fanden sie am Ufer wo sie sich bereits unter schwerem Beschuss einer Streitmacht der Untoten befand. Illidan und seine Naga kämpften sich den Weg zu ihr frei. Tyrande war überrascht über Illidans Hilfe, und als er sie zurück zu Malfurion brachte mehr als überrascht. Malfurion erlaubte Illidan, zu gehen, da er Tyrande gerettet hatte, allerdings unter der Bedingung den Nachtelfen nie wieder zu drohen. Illidan, welcher sich ein Ende des Konflikts mit seinem Bruder herbeisehnte, und nie Streit mit Tyrande gesucht hatte, willigte ein. Nachdem ihm Malfurion die Freiheit geschenkt hatte, öffnete Illidan ein Portal in die Scherbenwelt und flüchtete, dicht gefolgt von Maiev. Flucht in die Scherbenwelt Da er versagt hatte und Ner'zhul nicht getötet hatte, wusste er dass Kil'jaedens Zorn nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Also suchte er nach einer Welt, in der er in Sicherheit sein konnte, und entschied sich für die Scherbenwelt, den Überresten von Draenor. Illidan wurde über den ganzen Planeten verfolgt und schließlich von Maiev und den Wächtern gefangen genommen. Er wurde jedoch von Vashj und Kael'thas befreit. Illidan verbündete sich mit den Blutelfen und machte Kael'thas zum Zweiten Befehlshaber. Die Sin'dorei und die Naga waren von unschätzbarem Wert für seine Pläne. Nach seiner Befreiung setzte Illidan seinen ursprünglichen Plan fort: die Scherbenwelt von den Dämonen befreien und somit außerhalb der Schusslinie Kil'jaedens zu bleiben. Gemeinsam belagerten sie den Schwarzen Tempel von Magtheridon, der Grubenlord welcher über diese Welt herrschte. Zuerst schloss Illidan jedoch sämtliche Portale, um Nachschub zu verhindern. Als sie den Schwarzen Tempel erreichten, kam Akama von den Zerschlagenen auf Illidan zu, und schwörte ihm Treue. Akama und sein Volk dankten Illidan für seine Unterstützung gegen die Höllenorcs von Magtheridon, welche sein Dorf belagert hatten, und alle getötet hätten. Magtheridon nahm zur Kenntnis, das Illidan große Macht besaß, und fragte sich, ob dieser ein Test der Legion sei. Illidan lachte und meinte, er sei kein Test, sondern seine Ablöse, und besiegte Magtheridon. Neuerdings ist bekannt geworden, dass Magtheridon allerdings nicht verstorben ist, sondern unterhalb der Höllenfeuerzitadelle von Keli'dan dem Zerstörer gefangen gehalten wird. Eiskrone Als Illidan die Streitkräfte der Scherbenwelt unter einem neuen Banner vereinte, ging ein Sturm aus Feuer und Rauch über dem Schwarzen Tempel nieder und Kil'jaeden erschien in all seinem unheiligen Glanz. Er nannte Illidan einen Narren, zu glauben er könne ihm entkommen. Seine letzte Chance sei mit seinen neuen Verbündeten nach Nordend zu reisen, und Ner'zhul ein für allemal zu vernichten, um die Dämonen zu besänftigen, mit denen er sich eingelassen hatte. thumb|260px|Illidan gegen Arthas. Illidan, Vashj und Kael'thas belagerten Nordend und bekämpften die Streitkräfte von Anub'arak auf ihrem Weg zur Eiskrone. Ner'zhul wusste, dass er überrannt werden würde, wenn er nicht augenblicklich handeln würde, und so rief er Arthas nach Nordend um den Plan zu vervollständigen, den er vor Monaten bereits gefasst hatte. Schlussendlich trafen Illidans Streitkräfte an der Eiskrone an, als Arthas und Anub'arak aus Azjol-Nerub herauskamen, und beide Fraktionen lieferten sich eine gigantische Schlacht um die Kontrolle der vier Obelisken um den Gletscher. Nach mehreren Stunden des Kampfes zwischen den ebenbürtigen Gegnern konnte Arthas die Obelisken aktivieren, und das Tor zum Frostthron stand offen. Aber Illidan war mit Arthas noch nicht fertig. Er traf auf den geschwächten Arthas am Fuße des Gletschers und es kam zu einem Zweikampf. Nach einem paarminütigem Kampf brach jedoch Illidans Verteidigung zusammen, und Arthas streckte ihn nieder. Illidan fiel zurück in den Schnee, totgeglaubt. Tatsächlich war er schwer verwundet, aber nicht tot. Als Vashj und Kael'thas klar wurde, dass sie den Frostthron ohne Illidan niemals vernichten könnten, traten sie den Rückzug in die Scherbenwelt an, und nahmen Illidan mitDie Spielanimation zwischen Illidan und Arthas war ursprünglich als Videosequenz geplant, was aus Zeitgründen allerdings nicht mehr möglich war. Die Entwickler bereuen dies, da viele der Ansicht waren, Illidan sei von Arthas getötet worden. Das Video hätte gezeigt, dass Illidan überlebte, und Zeuge von Arthas Transformation war.. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Illidan ist sich bewusst, dass Kil'jaeden sein Versagen in Nordend nicht vergessen hat. Er bereitet sich dementsprechend auf eine Invasion der Legion vor. Eine dieser Vorbereitungen ist die Erschaffung einer Armee aus Höllenorcs, wofür er das Blut des Gefangenen Magtheridons benutzt. Er und seine Verbündeten kämpfen darum, dass alle Portale zur Scherbenwelt fest verschlossen bleiben, während er seine Macht stärkt. Horde und Allianz werden diese Portale allerdings nutzen wollen, da die Scherbenwelt einen wichtigen strategischen Punkt darstellt. Aus irgendeinem Grund (oder womöglich gar keinem besonderen Grund) hat Illidan Shattrath angegriffen anstatt sich mit den Bewohnern gegen den gemeinsamen Feind zu verbünden: die Brennende Legion. Kael'thas führte den ersten Angriff an, entweder durch einen direkten Befehl Illidans oder aber mit seiner Befugnis. Sollte es das Ziel dieses Angriffs gewesen sein, Illidans Position in der Scherbenwelt zu stärken, so war das Gegenteil der Fall. Ein grosser Teil der Blutelfen zogen sich nämlich von Kael'thas zurück und verbündeten sich mit den Naaru in Shattrath. Sie nennen sich „die Seher“. Während Illidan im Schwarzen Tempel weitere Pläne schmiedet, ist auch Akama nicht untätig. Er führt eine Verschwörung an, deren Ziel es ist, Illidan vom Thron zu stoßen. Maiev ist ebenfalls daran beteiligt. Sonstiges Illidan gilt für viele als einer der facettenreichsten, realistischten Charaktere in der Warcraftgeschichte. Er ist kein Charakter, den man starr als gut oder böse bezeichnen kann. Seine Ziele und Motive sind eigentlich stets sehr gut, nur der gewählte Weg lässt die Tat für seine Umgebung als schlecht erscheinen. In Warcraft III konnte man auf seinen Gleven das Gesicht eines Pandas sehen - das Markenzeichen von Samwise Didier. Illidan versuchte sich ebenfalls als Schriftsteller, und schrieb das Buch ''Der Smaragdgrüne Traum''Das Buch selbst startet eine Level 54 Druiden-Quest.. Es ist zu bezweifeln, dass dieses Werk großen Anklang beim Zirkel des Cenarius oder beim Grünen Drachenschwarm fand. Wie bei einigen Dämonen bekannt, betrachtet sich auch Illidan nicht als Diener der Brennende Legion. Vielmehr war Illidan ja in der Vergangenheit abwechselnd Verbündeter und Feind der Legion. Was allerdings bei Dämonen eher unüblich ist: Er behielt trotz seiner Verwandlung in einen Dämonen noch viele Wesenszüge seiner früheren Persönlichkeit. Als Dämon war er zwar grundsätzlich böse und oft grausam, doch er hat es bis zuletzt geschafft, sich ein paar ehrenwerte Züge zu bewahren. Deren unvermeidlicher Konflikt mit seinem Ehrgeiz und seinem Machthunger machten ihn zu einem gefährlich unberechenbaren Gegner. Da Illidans Fall so einzigartig ist, hat es auch keinen Zweck, darüber zu spekulieren, wie lange sein für einen Dämonen untypisches Benehmen anhalten könnte. Mit seiner riesigen Armee von Verbündeten wäre er eine tödliche Bedrohung für Azeroth gewesen, falls er jemals ein gehorsamer Diener der Legion geworden wäre. Anmerkungen Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan